Disney Emoji Blitz
Disney Emoji Blitz is a Match-3 game based on Emojis. It was released on July 14, 2016. Synopsis Match. Collect. Emote! Play and collect hundreds of Disney and Pixar emojis like never before in an exciting matching game! Play fast-paced rounds of match-3 to earn prizes, complete missions, and discover new emojis. Collect Disney and Pixar emoji characters and items from The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Cinderella, Zootopia, The Muppets, Toy Story, Monsters, Inc., Finding Dory, and more! *'MATCH' emojis to score big points and unlock new characters *'COLLECT' 400+ Disney and Pixar emoji characters and items *'BLAST' the board with expressive emoji superpowers and combos *'PLAY' missions to boost your score and earn prizes *'CHALLENGE' your friends' high scores *'SHARE' your collected emojis through the Emoji Blitz keyboard Goals *Collect Emojis *Increase Mission Level **Current maximum Mission Level is Level 380. *Compete against friends for high score and food fights. *Complete Item Collections **''For a complete list, see Disney Emoji Blitz item collections. *Complete Daily Challenges **Each day there are three challenges: Easy, Medium, and Hard, that upon completion gives the prize of a Bronze Chest, Silver Chest, and Gold Chest respectively. **The Daily Challenges are usually "Clear __ Emojis", "Use __ Sunshines", "Use __ Lightnings", "Use __ Rainbow Stars", or combinations of these. Events Current/Most Recent Event Characters Disney Emoji Blitz has a variety of characters and plans to add new ones each month. List ''Mickey Mouse & Friends *Mickey Mouse - Creates Lightning Clouds with Mickey magic! *Minnie Mouse - Blows kisses to the board. Heart-eye emojis give extra coins! *Donald Duck - Donald's temper tantrum scatters emojis! *Daisy Duck - Tap pink flower petals to clear corners of the board! *Pluto - Licks the board and clears a column of emojis! *Goofy - Gawrsh! Goofy hits the board and shuffles it! *Steamboat Willie Mickey - Tap the board to use the steamboat and clear a column of emojis. *Retro Minnie - Play Minnie's ukulele to clear emojis on the board. *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - Helicopter ears! Clears emojis and brings power ups together for combos! *8-Bit Mickey - Help 8-Bit Mickey jump and collect apples to clear more emojis! *Holiday Mickey - Drops random items onto the board! *Holiday Minnie - Minnie decorates a tree with powerups. *Holiday Pluto - Chases Chip 'n' Dale, dropping holiday lights that burst into Lightning Clouds! *Rose Gold Minnie - Tap to create flowers which clear nearby emojis. *Rainbow Mickey - Rainbow Mickey parties into Blitz Mode and creates powerups! *Vampire Mickey - Trick or treat! Scares emojis in bat or form or leaves treats on the board. *Witch Minnie - Boo! Witch Minnie brews potions to conjure all kinds of magic! ''The Little Mermaid'' *Ariel - Makes a wave of bubbles to clear away emojis! *Flounder - Turns the tide by adding more Flounder emojis *Sebastian - For a short time each match is worth x3 points! *Prince Eric - Eric tries to Kiss the Girl! Emojis above turn heart-eyed for bonus score. *King Triton - King Triton's trident zaps and clears columns of emojis! *Ursula - Clears rows of emojis with slithering tentacles. ''Monsters, Inc. *Sulley - Sulley roars to scare random emojis off the board! *Mike - Rolls and bounces, clearing emojis as he goes. *Randall - Sneaks a bunch of Randall emojis onto the board *Celia - Googley Bear! Adjacent Celia and Mike emojis get heart-eyed and give extra time. *Roz - Tap to report a sock and summon the CDA agents. Prepare for decontamination! *Boo - Boo and the monsters generate energy to bring Lightning Clouds! ''The Lion King *Simba - Animals run left and right to clear a row of emojis! *Timon - Tap the flowers! Each tap clears surrounding emojis! *Pumbaa - Grubs drop down and scare away emojis! *Rafiki - Meditates to lift all Rafiki emojis toward the top of the board. *Nala - Pinned ya! Nala tumbles with Simba, clearing emojis and placing a powerup. *Spirit Mufasa - Spirit Mufasa inspires Simba to roar like a king! *Scar - A stampede clears random emojis across the bottom of the board. *Shenzi - Be Prepared! The hyenas scare away emojis to make room for new blood. ''Bambi'' *Bambi - Butterflies land on random emojis to clear them away. *Thumper - Miss Bunny makes Thumper twitterpated, thumping and clearing emojis! ''The Aristocats'' *Marie - A circle of hearts appears. Heart-eye emojis are worth x3 points! ''Winnie the Pooh'' *Winnie the Pooh - Pooh knocks the sides of the board and clears random emojis *Piglet - Piglet flies across in a wind storm, picking up emojis! *Eeyore - Eeyore's tail swings across the board and clears emojis. *Tigger - Tigger bounces up the board and clears emojis on his way up. *Rabbit - Pick a carrot to get a Sunshine and clear emojis. ''Pinocchio'' *Jiminy Cricket - Wish upon a star - a Rainbow Star! *Pinocchio - Pinocchio's nose grows and grows, clearing emojis as it goes! *Figaro - Figaro pounces at Cleo, startling nearby emojis off the board! *Blue Fairy - Tap to place a Rainbow Star and bring Pinocchio emojis to life! ''Dumbo'' *Dumbo - Dumbo flies up the board, clearing emojis! *Timothy Mouse - Tap an emoji to give them the Magic Feather and fly away! ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' *Perdita - Feeds the puppies and clears emojis with nutritious Kanine Krunchies! *Cruella de Vil - Cruella crashes her car on the board to clear emojis! ''Peter Pan'' *Tinker Bell - Pixie dust creates random powerups on the board! *Peter Pan - Off to Never Land! Emojis float up and fly off the board! *Captain Hook - Cannonballs hit the board and clear clusters of emojis! ''Aladdin'' *The Genie - Grants your wish and adds lots of Genie emojis! *Aladdin - Make a wish! Rub the magic lamp to get prizes! *Jasmine - Flies across on the Magic Carpet and clears emojis. *Abu - Tap an Abu emoji to clear an adjacent emoji and replace it with a powerup! *Iago - Feed crackers to Iago to clear emojis. Have a cracker, Pretty Polly! *Rajah - Tap to roar and clear nearby emojis! *Magic Carpet - Tap left or right to rescue Aladdin and Abu from the Cave of Wonders! *Jafar - For a short time, magic clouds clear extra emojis for you. ''Alice in Wonderland'' *Alice - Tap the board to make a giant Alice appear! *Cheshire Cat - Hit the target for a bigger smile that clears the board! *White Rabbit - For a short time, each match adds +1 second to the clock! *The Mad Hatter - Shuffles emojis to their new places at the Mad Tea Party! *The Caterpillar - Puffs of smoke transform Caterpillar emojis into other emojis. *The Queen of Hearts - Paint the roses red to clear more emojis with help from the playing card guards! ''Toy Story'' *Woody - Tap the board to round up emojis with Woody's lasso! *Buzz Lightyear - A laser zaps a diagonal line of emojis! *Alien - The Claw grabs a bunch of emojis. Ooooh! *Bullseye - Tap to jump and save Woody from the snake! Ride like the wind, Bullseye! *Jessie - Yodel-ay-hee-hoo! Jessie's ultimate yodel clears emojis and calls Rex for help! *Bo Peep - Got it handled! Bo vaults across the board, hooking in emojis and items! *Forky - TRASH! Tap to place a trash can, delighting Forky and dumping emojis. ''The Muppets'' *Kermit the Frog - Tap the music notes! Each tap clears surrounding emojis! *Fozzie Bear - Flying tomatoes clear Fozzie emojis and his bad jokes! *Swedish Chef - Børk! Børk! Børk! Slingshot a chicken across the board to clear emojis. ''Cinderella'' *Cinderella - Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo! Turns Cinderella emojis into Sunshine! *Prince Charming - Prince Charming seeks his princess, clearing a slipper of emojis! *Gus - Lucifer scares Gus and scatters his corn pile, dropping an item and scaring off emojis! *The Fairy Godmother - Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo! Upgrades powerups on the board! ''Frozen'' *Elsa - Tap the board to clear a row with an icy freeze! *Anna - Sunflowers grow from the bottom and clear emojis *Olaf - It's summer! Olaf makes Sunshine power ups above his head! *Sven - Tap the board to drop 2 carrots. Sven runs across to eat them! *Kristoff - Kristoff plays his lute for Sven and clears emojis around the edges. *Marshmallow - Marshmallow uses ice spikes to clear columns of emojis on the board! ''WALL-E'' *WALL-E - Zooms across the board, clearing emojis in his path. *EVE - Flies across the board, clearing a spiral of emojis. ''Lilo & Stitch'' *Lilo - Sunlight clears emojis and creates a Sunshine on the board! *Stitch - Clears emojis with a circular slurp! ''Zootopia'' *Nick Wilde - Nick uses his night vision to find and make the best matches! *Judy Hopps - Quick binks across the board! *Clawhauser - Tap to find a donut and attract Clawhauser emojis! ''Finding Nemo/Finding Dory'' *Nemo - Nemo and friends swim through and add Nemo emojis. *Dory - Dory speaks whale and has a friend come to help! *Hank - Tap the Hank emojis to release an ink squirt! *Bruce - Nice shark Bruce makes fish friends until he becomes a mindless eating machine! *Crush - Crush and Squirt emojis ride the EAC as passing emojis merge into the current. *Destiny - Tap to escape the Marine Life Institute and reach Dory! It’s your destiny, Destiny! *Bailey - Tap to find Dory, Nemo and Marlin with the world's most powerful pair of glasses! *Baby Dory - Place purple shells to help baby Dory emoji find her way home. ''Beauty and the Beast'' *The Beast - Magic transforms the Beast back into the Prince! *Belle - Enchanted rose petals clear the surrounding emojis! *Lumière - Be our guest! Emojis dance and clear away with dinner! *Cogsworth - Wind the clock in a circle to earn extra time. *Mrs. Potts - Tea time! Heart-eye emojis are worth extra ×3 points. *Chip - Chip uses Maurice's invention to clear rows of emojis. *Enchantress - Unleashes a terrible curse on the emojis. Hit them with powerups to free them! *Gaston - Flexes his muscles to impress and punch emojis. Heart-eyes score x3 points! ''Moana'' *Moana - Draw a line on the board to clear emojis with water! *Maui - Transforms into a hawk, bug or shark! *Pua - Drops in and makes a mud splat! *Hei Hei - Tap to place seeds for Hei Hei. He tries his best to eat them... *Gramma Tala - Glides through the board in manta ray form to clear and shuffle emojis! *Tamatoa - Tap Tamatoa's shell for shiny coins and powerups! ''Mulan'' *Mulan - Skilled swordplay clears an arc of emojis! *Mushu - Mushu scorches the board! Tap fast to bring the heat! *Cri-Kee - Yep, this cricket's a lucky one! Clear lucky Cri-Kee emojis for a special effect. ''Tangled'' *Rapunzel - Best day ever! Hair drops down and clears emojis. *Pascal - Tap another emoji to transform them into Pascal emojis. *Flynn Rider - Flynn Rider emojis are smacked by the frying pan, clearing them. *Maximus - Chases the thief, clearing a checkerboard pattern of emojis. ''Cars'' *Lightning McQueen - Tap to race across the board! Clear emojis and create Lightning Clouds. *Cruz Ramirez - Outraces Miss Fritter and clears emojis in her path! *Jackson Storm - Race around the training simulator and clear paths of emojis. ''Inside Out'' *Joy - Tap an emoji to create a Sunshine and spread Joy nearby! *Sadness - Rainclouds roll on the board and clear emojis near the bottom. *Anger - Tap the red memory spheres to get fired up! *Disgust - Bleccch! Broccoli falls on the board and clears adjacent emojis. *Fear - Assume crash positions! Scared emojis clear off the board! *Bing Bong - Shake to empty Bing Bong's imaginary satchel on the board. *Rainbow Unicorn - Tap to dance emojis off the board and leave a Rainbow Star! ''Sleeping Beauty'' *Princess Aurora - The Good Fairies' magic helps clear the board, transform emojis, or give a score boost. *Prince Phillip - Slashes the board and tosses the Sword of Truth to clear emojis! *Flora - Upgrades powerups to impress, fit to grace a fair princess! *Fauna - Swipe left or right to keep the cake upright. Life isn't so easy without magic! *Merryweather - Mop and broom, clean up the room! Merryweather's magic clears emojis. *Maleficent - Dark magic clears both sides with thorny brambles! ''Pocahontas'' *Pocahontas - The Color of the Wind blows through and replaces emojis with another. *Flit - Flit stubbornly chases away John Smith, crashing into emojis in the process! *Meeko - Swipe cherries to clear emojis and feed Meeko! ''The Jungle Book'' *Baloo - Enjoy some of 'The Bare Necessities' - Lightning Clouds, Sunshine, and Rainbow Stars! *Kaa - Tap the board! Kaa's hypnotic gaze clears emojis of your choossssssing. *King Louie - King Louie's monkey minions snatch emojis from the board! ''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *Jack Skellington - Tap a Jack to scare away nearby emojis! *Sally - Sew up the board and transform emojis into Sally. *Zero - Zero lights the way to deliver terrifying presents from Halloween Town! *Santa Jack - Tap chimneys to drop nightmarish presents. You're welcome, one and all! *Oogie Boogie - Rolls the dice to drop golden bugs that clear emojis and burst into coins! ''Coco'' *Miguel - Strum the guitar to transform emojis into Miguel. *Héctor - Héctor celebrates with marigolds and clears the edges of the board. *Dante - Dante chases bones and licks the board to clear emojis. *Imelda - Imelda's marigold blessing transports emojis. *Pepita - Imelda's alebrije tracks Miguel's steps through the Land of the Dead! ''Big Hero 6'' *Hiro - Hiro, Baymax, and his friends use their abilities to clear areas of the board. *Baymax - Baymax inflates, causing his armor to pop off and clear emojis! ''Wreck-It Ralph'' *Vanellope - Tap to glitch and clear rows of emojis! *Ralph - Tap to smash windows and clear emojis. I'm gonna wreck it! *Yesss - Clear emojis fast to earn hearts! If you like it, better put a heart on it! *Fix-It Felix Jr. - Tap to repair windows and place powerups. You can fix it! *Calhoun - Tap and hold to splatter Cy-Bugs and clear emoijs! You ready, rookie? *King Candy - King Candy goes Turbo, leaving glitchy powerups in his wake! ''The Princess and the Frog'' *Tiana - Transforms nearby emojis into Tiana emojis. *Louis - Tap the trumpet valves to play jazz for the bayou! *Ray - Tap Ray to turn him into a Rainbow Star, just like ma belle Evangeline! *Dr. Facilier - Dr. Facilier transforms emojis with help from his friends on the other side! ''Lady and the Tramp'' *Lady - Spin spaghetti to bring Lady and Tramp together for a heart-eye score bonus! *Tramp - Escapes the dog catcher to clear emojis on the path. ''Hercules'' *Hercules - Smashes the sides of the board to clear emojis! *Meg - The Muses sing and clear other emojis on the top of the board. *Pegasus - Flies through the board, clearing emojis in the middle. *Hades - Columns of fire clear emojis on the board. ''Brave'' *Merida - Tap the target to clear more emojis with Merida's bow and arrows. ''Ratatouille'' *Remy - Cooking ingredients pop on the board and clear emojis! ''The Emperor's New Groove'' *Kuzco - Transforms nearby emojis into different random emojis! *Kronk - Talks with squirrels to clear the board and get a random powerup! ''A Bug's Life'' *Flik - Flies the fake bird to frighten emojis off the board. *Princess Atta - Tap the board and send the ant colony to carry emojis off the board. *Heimlich - Feed Heimlich and drop him on the board to clear emojis! ''The Incredibles'' *Mr. Incredible - Rescues emojis from pending peril by clearing them with super strength! *Elastigirl - Tap the board to stretch punch emojis! *Jack-Jack - A random power happens every time! Try to keep up with the baby! *Violet - Tap and hold to grow Violet's force field and clear emojis within! *Dash - Zooms across the board to clear emojis! *Frozone - Frozone freezes the timer. Match emojis to freeze them for a cool score bonus! *Edna - Edna tests each of the Parr's super suits. No capes! ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *Snow White - Snow White's animal friends bring Sunshine to the board! *Dopey - Dopey clumsily joins the other dwarfs. Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's off the log they go! *Grumpy - The dwarfs wash Grumpy before supper, clearing emojis with soap suds! *The Prince - The Prince kisses Snow White awake. Their love clears nearby emojis! *Magic Mirror - Magic Mirror reflects the fairest powerups, items, and emojis of them all! *The Evil Queen - The Evil Queen's poison apples put emojis to sleep and clear them. ''The Rescuers'' *Bernard - Tap the sword to rescue Bernard and gain coins from the Devil's Eye diamond! *Bianca - Tap to flap Orville and clear emojis. Ready for takeoff! ''Robin Hood'' *Robin Hood - Tap the board to split an arrow, clear emojis and take coins from the rich! *Maid Marian - Throws her wedding bouquet. Cleared bouquets bloom into powerups! ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *Esmeralda - Esmeralda disappears as the soldiers charge in, clearing emojis with her escape! *Quasimodo - Quasimodo rings Big Marie! Her dulcet tones charm emojis below. *Hugo - Hugo, Victor and Laverne wake up from statue form. Tap one to clear emojis! ''Up'' *Russell - Tap to feed Kevin chocolate and clear emojis. Here Snipey Snipey! *Carl - Tap left or right to bring Carl and Ellie's house to Paradise Falls! *Dug - Pop the balloons to earn coins! ''The Sword in the Stone'' *Arthur - Wart fulfills his destiny by pulling the sword from the stone! *Archimedes - No, no, no! A leaky roof splashes Archimedes and clears emojis below. *Merlin - Alakazam! Merlin's magic transforms emojis into fish, squirrels, and birds! *Madam Mim - Mim shapeshifts into crafty creatures to clear or transform emojis! ''DuckTales'' *Scrooge McDuck - Dives into the Money Bin! Clears emojis and gets a bunch of extra coins! *Webby - Join Webby's Quacky Patch Doll and friends for a tea party! *Launchpad McQuack - Takes a crash course on flying and clears emojis in the flight path! *Gizmoduck - Blathering blatherskite! Gizmoduck attempts to foil the Beagle Boys' plans. *Magica De Spell - Magica summons enchanted powerups that clear emojis for extra coins! ''Darkwing Duck'' *Darkwing Duck - Darkwing Duck emojis appear on the board in puffs of smoke! ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *Chip - Chip's magnifying glass uncovers new items and powerups on the board! *Dale - The Ranger Plane flies through, clearing emojis near the bottom. *Gadget - Golly! Gadget builds ingenious vehicles and rides them across the board. *Monterey Jack - Draw a line to lure in Monterey Jack with the ultimate snack… cheeeeese! ''Haunted Mansion'' *Hatbox Ghost - Ghostly heads float up and appear on the board. *Madame Leota - Madame Leota levitates emojis off the board. *The Bride - Till death do us part. Use the axe to clear emojis! ''Matterhorn Bobsleds'' *Abominable Snowman - Tap fast to make a stronger avalanche! ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' *Mr. Toad - Mr. Toad races his motorcar faster and faster, clearing more emojis each time! ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *Captain Jack Sparrow - Collect Captain Jack's dropped treasure as he escapes his foes! *Barbossa - Barbossa's pirate curse scares away nearby emojis. *Davy Jones - Summon the Kraken to clear emojis! ''Star Wars'' *Rey - May the Force be with you. Swipe to clear emojis with Rey's lightsaber. *Finn - Blast the stormtroopers! Each tap clears surrounding emojis. *BB-8 - BB-8 rolls off the board, clearing the emojis in the droid's path. *Luke Skywalker - Tap to deflect incoming blaster shots before they strike. Use the Force, Luke! *Princess Leia - Tap to strike the TIE fighters with the Rebel X-wing fleet! *Kylo Ren - Embrace the dark side. Frenzied lightsaber slashes clear the board. *Darth Vader - Vader throws emojis with the Force and reveals a Rainbow Star! ''Descendants'' *Mal - Mal becomes a dragon and breathes fire to clear the corners. ''Hocus Pocus'' *Winifred Sanderson - Resurrects your most recently used powerups from the grave! *Mary Sanderson - Mary sniffs out emojis and steals their souls for extra time. *Sarah Sanderson - Come Little Children! Sarah lures in emojis with her siren song. ''Mary Poppins'' *Bert - The magic of the Penguin dance transforms emojis into Penguins and Berts! *Mary Poppins - Mary flies across the board with her umbrella, carrying away other emojis! ''Kingdom Hearts'' *Sora - Tap Sora, Donald or Goofy to activate their attack. My friends are my power! *Aqua - Tap Aqua's keyblade to cast Bubble Blaster and clear emojis! ''Fantasia'' *Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey - Trace the magic path to make fireworks appear! *Yen Sid - Yen Sid creates a tidal wave and washes away the entire board! ''Journey Into Imagination'' *Figment - Figment's imagination runs wild and uses a random emoji's power! Boxes Characters can be purchased from Silver Boxes (15,000 coins), Gold Boxes (30,000 coins), Series Boxes (30,000 coins) or Diamond Boxes (200 Gems). Some characters are exclusive to certain events. Silver Box characters can be upgraded to Power Level 3, Gold Box characters to Level 5, Villain Box characters to Level 5, and Rainbow Box characters to either Level 1, Level 3 or Level 5. |-|Silver Box= |-|Gold Box= |-|Series I Box= |-|Series II Box= |-|Series III Box= |-|Rainbow Box= |-|Villain Box= 1 This character is a diamond exclusive character. 2 This character is a collection character. 3 This character is an upcoming/unreleased character. 4 This character can only be unlocked by completing a certain Mission Level. Collections The following table contains each current emoji collection. Groups Future Characters Non-playable characters *Flotsam and Jetsam - Seen when using Prince Eric's power. *CDA - Seen when using Roz's power. *Grubs - Seen when using Pumbaa's power. *Zazu - Seen during the Lion King Survival Event and when using Simba’s power. *Miss Bunny - Seen when using Thumper's power. *Duchess - Seen when using Marie's power. *Cleo - Seen when using Figaro's power. *Penny, Rolly, Freckles, Patch and Lucky - Seen when using Perdita's power. *Casey Junior - Seen during the Dumbo Team Event. *Cave of Wonders - Seen during the Aladdin Clear the Sand Event. *Rex - Seen when using Jessie's power. *Anastasia and Drizella - Seen when using Prince Charming's power. *Lucifer - Seen when using Gus' power. *Snowgies - Seen during the Frozen Event. *Squirt - Seen when using Nemo's power and Crush's power. *Marlin - Seen when using Nemo's power and Bailey's power. *Guido - Seen when using Lightning McQueen's power. *Miss Fritter - Seen when using Cruz Ramirez's power. *John Smith - Seen when using Flit's power. *Grandmother Willow - Seen during the Pocahontas Clear the Leaves Event. *Monkey Minions - Seen when using King Louie's power. *Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi - Seen when using Hiro's power. *Cy-Bugs - Seen when using Calhoun's power. *Prince Naveen (frog form) - Seen when using Tiana's power. *Muses - Seen when using Meg's power. *Chef Skinner - Seen when using Remy's power. *Bucky - Seen when using Kronk's power. *Ant Colony - Seen during the Clear the Clovers Event and when using Princess Atta's power. *Doc, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy and Sneezy - Seen when using Dopey's power and Grumpy's power. *Orville - Seen when using Bianca's power. *Sir Hiss - Seen during the Robin Hood Team Event. *Frollo's Soldiers - Seen when using Esmeralda's power. *Victor and Laverne - Seen when using Hugo's power. *Kevin - Seen when using Russell's power. *Webby's Quacky Patch Doll - Seen when using Webby’s power. *Beagle Boys - Seen when using Gizmoduck's power. *Zipper - Seen when using Dale's power. *Blackbeard and Captain Salazar - Seen when using Jack Sparrow's power. *Kraken - Seen when using Davy Jones' power. *Penguin Waiters - Seen when using Bert's power. *Stormtroopers - Seen when using Finn's power, Luke Skywalker's power, and Darth Vader's power. *Shadows - Seen during the Kingdom Hearts 3 Clear Event. *Wildebeests - Seen when using Scar's power and during the Lion King Survival Event. *Banzai and Ed - Seen when using Scar and Shenzi's power. *Card Soldiers - Seen when using the Queen of Hearts' power and during the Queen of Hearts Villain Event. *Poe De Spell - Seen when using Magica de Spell's power. *Voodoo Masks - Seen during the Dr. Facilier Villain Event. *Shadow Spirits - Seen when using Dr. Facilier's power. Gallery Videos Disney Emoji Blitz - Teaser Trailer Disney Emoji Blitz - Official Launch Trailer Disney Emoji Blitz – Star Wars Villain Event – Sizzle Trivia *Five characters have multiple versions of themselves available in the game. **Mickey has Steamboat Willie Mickey, Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey, 8-Bit Mickey, Holiday Mickey, Rainbow Mickey, and Vampire Mickey. **Minnie has Retro Minnie, Holiday Minnie, Rose Gold Minnie, and Witch Minnie. **Pluto has Holiday Pluto. **Dory has Baby Dory. **Jack has Santa Jack *All twelve Disney Princesses are available in the game. In addition to this, some of the unofficial princesses (Anna, Princess Atta, and Princess Leia) also count towards the 'Disney Princess' missions in the game, although others (Elsa) do not. **So far Aladdin, The Beast, Prince Phillip, Flynn Rider, The Prince, Prince Eric, and Prince Charming are the only Disney Princes to be playable characters in the game. *There are currently sixteen Disney Villains available in this game (Ursula, Maleficent, Jafar, Captain Hook, Scar, Shenzi, Cruella De Vil, The Queen of Hearts, Hades, The Evil Queen, Oogie Boogie, Gaston, Dr. Facilier, Madam Mim, Tamatoa, and King Candy). *There are currently three Muppets available in the game (Kermit, Fozzie, and Swedish Chef). *There are currently seven Star Wars characters available in the game (Rey, Finn, BB-8, Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, and Darth Vader). *There are currently six characters that originate from Disney Television Animation available in the game (Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Webby, Gizmoduck, Monterey Jack, and Gadget). *There are currently five characters that originate from the Disney parks (Hatbox Ghost, Abominable Snowman, Madame Leota, The Bride, and Figment). *There are currently nine characters that originate from Disney live-action films (Captain Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, Davy Jones, Mal, Winifred Sanderson, Mary Poppins, Bert, Mary Sanderson, and Sarah Sanderson). *There are currently three characters that do not fall into the Boy or Girl categories (Alien, BB-8, and Magic Carpet). *There are currently two characters that always appear on the board when playing as a specific emoji (Mike with Celia, and Simba with Spirit Mufasa). *There are currently two characters that originate from Disney video games (Sora and Aqua). *Before version 29.0, the Princes Group Collection called for The Beast instead of Flynn Rider. References External links *iTunes *Google Play store *Microsoft website *Amazon website ar:Disney Emoji Blitz nl:Disney Emoji Blitz pt-br:Disney Emoji Blitz Category:Video games Category:2016 video games Category:Mobile games Category:Mobile apps Category:Disney Emoji Blitz Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:A Bug's Life Category:The Incredibles Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Lion King Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Bambi Category:Peter Pan Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Frozen Category:The Muppets (film) Category:Toy Story Category:WALL-E Category:Cinderella Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Zootopia Category:Up Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Fantasia Category:Moana Category:Dumbo Category:Pinocchio Category:Mulan Category:The Aristocats Category:Tangled Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Cars Category:Inside Out Category:DuckTales Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Star Wars Category:The Jungle Book Category:Descendants Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Coco Category:Pocahontas Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Disney Princesses Category:Pixar Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Hercules Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Disney Villains Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Brave Category:Ratatouille Category:Crossovers Category:Robin Hood Category:The Rescuers Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Where's My Water? Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Hocus Pocus Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Journey Into Imagination Category:Mary Poppins Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol